


Gatti

by Princess_Kurenai



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Cats, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 21:08:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13749288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Kurenai/pseuds/Princess_Kurenai
Summary: A Loqi piacevano i gatti. Li trovava degli animali eleganti e affascinanti, dei veri e propricapolavori della natura. La sua vita nell'esercito gli aveva tuttavia sempre impedito di poter realizzare il suo sogno di adottarne almeno una dozzina, e ironicamente fu proprio la caduta di Niflheim - con successivo inizio della sua nuova vita a Lucis - a metterlo davanti alla dura realtà: i gatti non lo avrebbero mai amato. O almeno non lo avrebbero mai adorato quanto inveceveneravanoCor Leonis.





	Gatti

**Author's Note:**

> \- Cow-t8. Prompt: "Gatti".  
> \- Ho varie headcanon sulla relazione tra Cor e Loqi nel _world of ruin_ e questa è una delle tante XD  
>  \- Sif ovviamente è il nome della Dea della Mitologia Norrena. Ho scelto questo nome per via del nome "Loqi" che rimanda a "Loki".

A Loqi piacevano i gatti. Li trovava degli animali eleganti e affascinanti, dei veri e propri  _ capolavori della natura _ . La sua vita nell'esercito gli aveva tuttavia sempre impedito di poter realizzare il suo sogno di adottarne almeno una dozzina, e ironicamente fu proprio la caduta di Niflheim - con successivo inizio della sua nuova vita a Lucis - a metterlo davanti alla dura realtà: i gatti non lo avrebbero mai amato. O almeno non lo avrebbero mai adorato quanto invece  _ veneravano _ Cor Leonis.

Non aveva bisogno di grandi prove per confermare quella sua idea, perché per quanto fosse piacevole vivere con Cor - e anche strano, visto che erano passati dall'essere  _ nemici _ ad _ amanti _ -, a Loqi bastava osservare l'atteggiamento di Sif, la gatta che aveva salvato durante una missione, nei confronti di Leonis per sapere di avere ragione.

«Sei una piccola ingrata», borbottò infatti, facendo scorrere le dita sul pelo chiaro della gatta. L'aveva portata via da delle rovine di un fast food, l'aveva nutrita e curata. La riempiva quotidianamente di attenzioni, ma Sif lo snobbava sempre quando il suo _ storico nemico _ varcava la soglia dell'appartamento.

Con Cor era tutta miagolii, fusa e versi adoranti. Al contrario, con Loqi, diventava una bestia che si faceva le unghie sui suoi pantaloni e che gli saltava addosso, facendo dei veri e propri agguati. Pretendendo infine attenzioni e carezze che, ovviamente, non le venivano mai negate.

«Mi cerchi solo quando Cor non è a casa», proseguì, ricevendo in risposta un miagolio, misto a delle basse fusa, che lo fece letteralmente sciogliere.

Come sempre, quando Sif miagolava in quel modo, guardandolo con quei suoi occhioni giganteschi, lui finiva sempre per arrendersi. Arrivando ad ammettere, imbarazzato, che forse era colpa sua e della sua relazione con Cor se la gatta  _ amava così tanto l'uomo _ .


End file.
